


Отметины

by Ksobaka, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: АУ, где перемирия удалось достичь отцам Хаширамы и Мадары (что? да!), и Изуна с Тобирамой знакомятся уже в строящейся Конохе
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Отметины

Хаширама на правах старшего первым делом тащит Тобираму знакомиться с младшим братом своего нового друга. Выглядит при этом счастливее, чем когда-либо, и губы Тобирамы невольно трогает улыбка от этого зрелища. 

— Его зовут Изуна, — взволнованно говорит Хаширама, пихая его в спину, чтобы шел быстрее.

Тобираме двенадцать, но он уже помогает отцу в скучных бумажных вопросах, которых оказалось катастрофически много после того, как они с Учихами стали жить за общими воротами. Помимо этого, у Тобирамы много дел — ему нужно тренироваться и изучать новые техники, — среди которых точно нет знакомства с одним из Учих. В отличие от Хаширамы, он прекрасно понимает, даже несмотря на юный возраст, чего стоило их семье перемирие, и знает, что у него могло быть больше родных братьев, не убей их шиноби из клана Учиха.

— Вы с ним одного возраста, — весело говорит Хаширама, хлопая брата по спине. — Вы точно подружитесь!

У Тобирамы есть масса сомнений и вполне логичных аргументов на этот счет, но он их не озвучивает. И ребенку понятно, что сейчас легче всего с братом согласиться и познакомиться с мальчишкой, а потом вернуться к своим свиткам и никогда про это знакомство не вспоминать. 

Мадару, с которым так подружился Хаширама, Тобирама видит лишь издалека, но он производит должное впечатление: глаза его то и дело вспыхивают красивым красным огнем, про который Тобирама пока что знает очень мало, но обязательно выяснит.

Они стоят вдвоем с Мадарой, и тот, как и всегда, выглядит так, будто чем-то смертельно недоволен, поэтому Тобирама слегка удивляется, когда видит на лице его младшего брата широкую, вполне себе искреннюю улыбку. В отличие от них с Хаширамой, братья-Учихи страшно похожи друг на друга, разве что у младшего забавное круглое лицо и большие любопытные глаза, а брови не сведены к переносице, как обычно бывает у хмурого Мадары.

Мальчик оборачивается, будто кошка на звук, еще до того, как Хаширама их окликает, и его темные глаза с интересом скользят по Тобираме. 

Ладно, думает Тобирама, возможно, идея была не лишена всякого смысла, как многие идеи Хаширамы. В конце концов, этот Изуна не похож на своего мрачного старшего брата и может оказаться вполне дружелюбным. Но когда он протягивает руку и представляется, улыбка с лица Изуны тут же исчезает, сменяясь гримасой отвращения.

— Вот еще, — произносит он высоким голосом, надменно поджимая губы. — Не собираюсь с каждым Сенджу за руки здороваться, много чести.

Мадара отвешивает ему несильный подзатыльник, а Хаширама неловко смеется, так что в итоге они с Тобирамой, обмениваясь недовольными взглядами, пожимают друг другу руки. Изуна демонстративно вытирает ладонь о синее хаори, будто Тобирама его чем-то испачкал, и тычет пальцем в лицо Тобирамы.

— Это еще что? — небрежно спрашивает он, указывая на рубцы на щеках и подбородке.

Тобирама, конечно, привык, что люди на них пялятся, привык даже к неловким и сочувствующим взглядам, но Изуна задает свой вопрос так бесцеремонно, что на мгновение Тобирама теряется и возмущенно дышит носом.

— Не твое дело. 

Изуна вдруг ухмыляется, обнажая острые зубы, и Тобирама со злостью думает, что было бы неплохо разбить эти сухие полные губы в кровь. 

Тобираме двенадцать, но он давно не маленький мальчик и уж точно не дурак, но что-то в Изуне, стоящем напротив в уверенной позе, его выводит из себя за долю секунды, и он, позабыв все слова старшего брата, кидается на Изуну с кулаками. 

— Тобирама! — раздается где-то сбоку голос Хаширамы, но Тобирама решительно двигается навстречу Изуне, который тоже сорвался с места.

Он успевает мазнуть ему кулаком по скуле, но Изуна невероятно быстрым движением уворачивается и лупит ногой в живот, и Тобираму складывает пополам. 

— Прекратите сейчас же! — строго говорит Хаширама и хватает брата за запястье, не давая занести руку для очередного удара.

Его противника оттаскивает Мадара: он не так мягок, как Хаширама, но в том, как он хватает Изуну за шкирку и дергает на себя, заставляя встать на ноги, есть что-то жесткое и в то же время на удивление заботливое. 

Изуна смотрит на Тобираму исподлобья, и глаза его горят ненавистью так ярко, что на секунду кажется, что на радужках мелькает красный шаринган. Потом Изуна фыркает, надменно задирая подбородок, за что получает от Мадары еще один подзатыльник, на этот раз ощутимый — голова у него дергается, а от самоуверенного взгляда не остается ни следа.

Хаширама помогает брату встать.

— Прости, — виновато говорит он, обращаясь к Мадаре. — Он обычно не такой.

Тобирама хмыкает. Он сам не в восторге от того, что сорвался, потому что — Хаширама прав — обычно ему не составляет труда контролировать свои эмоции, но этот мальчишка пробудил в нем воспоминания с войны, которая началась в глубоком детстве Тобирамы, а закончилась совсем недавно.

Конечно, сейчас отец говорит, что все эти межклановые распри следует оставить в прошлом, но Тобирама видит по его скупому на эмоции лицу, что в глубине души отец так не считает. Когда его пускают в качестве молчаливого помощника на переговоры с Советом, он читает это по тому, как отец сжимает челюсти, по взглядам, которые тот кидает на лидера Учиха. 

Прежде чем развернуться и уйти, Тобирама заглядывает в глаза Изуны и видит там примерно то же самое, что у отца: упрямый огонь ненависти. 

В этом он Изуну понимает: они оба не до конца смирились.

После этого они сталкиваются снова и снова, и это перерастает в привычку.

Выясняется, что Изуна разговорчив, любит улыбаться и совсем не боится крови. Тобираме его ухмыляющееся лицо въедается в подсознание так крепко, что вскоре становится едва ли не первым, о чем он думает, просыпаясь. 

Они чуть ли не носами сталкиваются на заднем дворе тренировочного додзё, и Изуна вместо приветствия достает кунай из поясной сумки, кидаясь на Тобираму. Он худой и крепкий, а еще раздражающе быстрый и всегда готовый получить синяк ради призрачной возможности довести Тобираму. 

Они сталкиваются вот уже несколько лет подряд, Изуна — его первый и пока что единственный серьезный соперник, для победы над которым нужно приложить массу усилий, и Тобираме в какой-то степени это нравится. Они часто бьются по утрам и иногда по вечерам, даже не договариваясь, но всегда ожидая на заднем дворе; Тобирама почти никогда не позволяет до себя дотронуться, а Изуна с удовольствием использует в бою руки и то и дело норовит выбить из чужих пальцев оружие.

Поначалу Тобирама думает, что разговорчивость Изуны — это один из его приемов, своеобразный способ вывести противника из колеи, чтобы тот начал пропускать удары. Потом он приходит к выводу, что это сам Изуна такой — болтливый, бесцеремонный и раздражающий. Когда они в очередной раз сталкиваются поздно вечером и кидаются друг на друга, у Изуны то самое настроение, которое так ненавидит Тобирама — настроение глупо ухмыляться и задавать вопросы невпопад. 

— Где у тебя еще отметины? — успевает спросить Изуна на выдохе, оказываясь рядом с чужим ухом.

Его улыбку хочется, конечно же, стереть — надменную, с неуместным азартом. 

Тобирама подается вперед слишком резко и на секунду, буквально на одно короткое, неуловимое мгновение подставляется: Изуне этого хватает, чтобы как следует ударить его ногой по почке. Тупая боль ощущается как будто бы сразу в висках, и Тобираму окатывает злость, граничащая с бешенством.

Они отскакивают друг от друга, как от огня, и Изуна скалится так, словно выиграл какой-то очень ценный приз. Тобирама рычит сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Так я тебе все и рассказал, ублюдок.

Изуну нисколько обращение не обижает, напротив — он улыбается еще сильнее и покрепче перехватывает кунай, выставляя руку вперед. Расставляет шире ноги, замирая в боевой стойке, и Тобираме на секунду кажется, что в глазах его горит шаринган. Потом он пару раз моргает, присматривается получше и видит, что это обычные глаза Изуны вспыхивают искрами — то ли действительно он не может контролировать свою неуемную силу, что маловероятно, но все же возможно, то ли настолько возбужден этой стычкой.

Тобирама ставит на второе.

— Тогда я сам узнаю, — решительно говорит Изуна и кидается ему навстречу.

За спиной у него еще не колышется хвост — он отрастит себе его чуть позже, ближе к пятнадцати, — но уже с ранних лет волосы у него торчат, как у Мадары, в разные стороны и, как подозревает Тобирама, слегка мешают в бою. 

Целуется Изуна примерно так же, как и дерется, — с диким напором и полной отдачей — и это первая мысль, которая появляется у Тобирамы в голове, когда сухие губы сминают его собственные.

Им по семнадцать, и Изуна, кажется, переживает свои худшие годы, мысленно делает пометку Тобирама — не может себя контролировать и заводится от любого брошенного в его адрес слова. Не то чтобы сам Тобирама против подраться, но когда Изуна складывает пальцы в печати после каждой его фразы, да еще и дерется так, словно в последний раз, это слегка утомляет.

Изуне плевать, что из-за этих дурацких спаррингов Тобирама не высыпается, что не успевает исследовать свитки, не может приступить к изучению новой техники, потому что сильно выматывается. Изуне, кажется, вообще на все плевать — особенно на то, что Тобирама больно прикладывается затылком, когда он его сбивает с ног и роняет на голый деревянный пол.

Из-за тянущей усталости в мышцах Тобирама не успевает среагировать, когда Изуна оказывается на нем сверху, но в принципе не видит ничего страшного: в конце концов, Учиха никому во всей деревне не уступает в скорости, разве что Мадаре, хотя Тобирама уже давно ни с кем не тренируется, кроме Изуны, так что сравнивать особо и смысла нет.

Он мог бы успеть среагировать, но ничего не делает, когда Изуна склоняется над ним и опаляет щеку тяжелым горячим дыханием. Он уже пробудил шаринган во время одной из миссий, — Тобирама это знает лишь потому, что ему поручили перепроверять отчеты, — и теперь использует их на Тобираме, что невероятно раздражает. С шаринганом Изуна еще более быстрый, читает все удары наперед, но Тобирама относится к этому философски: в конце концов, со слабыми противникам драться неинтересно. 

Красные глаза Изуны быстро бегают по чужому лицу, скользят взглядом по носу, губам и внимательно изучают отметины. Тобирама даже позволяет ему дотронуться до одного из рубцов рукой — но только на секунду.

— У тебя такие по всему телу? — с неподдельным интересом спрашивает Изуна, до смешного серьезный.

Тобирама не успевает даже подумать над ответом, когда понимает, что открывает рот и насмешливо говорит:

— А ты проверь. 

Они моргают, осоловело глядя друг на друга, и впервые на его памяти Изуна выглядит таким растерянным. Он привык к кулаку в лицо или мрачному взгляду, а вот к насмешке, да еще и в виде улыбки от Тобирамы — нет, для него это явно что-то новое. 

Впрочем, он всегда реагирует на смену обстановки быстро, и этот эпизод не становится исключением. Изуна сжимает двумя пальцами чужой подбородок, большим с нажимом оглаживает рубец, и Тобирама больно пихает его в бок. Изуна недовольно шипит, но удерживается, потом пару раз он раздраженно моргает, будто песок забился между ресниц, а когда снова открывает веки, то смотрит на Тобираму своими обычными темными глазами.

А потом наклоняется и вжимается в его рот своим: целуется он очень неумело и мокро, но с должным старанием, толкается языком в чужие сомкнутые губы. Тобирама думает, что это действительно похоже на их очередное сражение, где они не хотят друг другу уступать и пытаются перехватить инициативу. Разве что ощущения чуть более приятные, чем от рассеченной губы или развороченной челюсти. 

Изуна прижимается к нему так сильно, что Тобираме становится трудно дышать, и он ударяет его кулаком в грудь. 

— Так где еще, ты мне скажешь? — выдыхает Изуна ему в рот, отстранившись.

У него азартом горят глаза, а губы приоткрыты; он, похоже, ничуть не смущен произошедшим, либо его смущение полностью поглотил интерес. Подумать только, удивляется про себя Тобирама, лихорадочно разглядывая лицо напротив, Изуна посмел его поцеловать и даже не получил за это по роже. 

У самого Тобирамы лицо горит, а раздражение поднимается в груди с какой-то небывалой силой. Что со всем этим сейчас следует сделать — Тобирама понятия не имеет.

— Ничего я тебе не скажу, — говорит он, и рот Изуны кривится в ответ.

Его рука, ненормально горячая и грубая, решительно опускается на голую грудь Тобирамы — края косодэ предательски разошлись, пока они с Изуной возили друг друга по полу, пытаясь разорвать чужие губы.

— Тогда я сам узнаю, — снова говорит Изуна, и на щеках его расползается запоздалый румянец.

Тобирама действительно мог бы среагировать — времени и маневра для этого предостаточно, еще и Изуна, судя по его нахальной улыбке и горящим глазам, ослабляет бдительность. Но Тобирама почему-то позволяет ему распахнуть одежду и скользнуть горячей быстрой рукой ниже, чтобы с силой провести по напрягшимся мышцам. 

Тобирама закрывает глаза и решает, что если думать об этом как об очередном сражении, то становится чуть легче.

С улицы дует холодный ветер, время за полночь, и Тобирама чувствует, как веки тяжело опускаются и тянет в сон, но он упрямо потирает глаза. Бумагу о налоговом обложении он перечитывает раз в десятый, но с каждым разом понимает все меньше, пока, наконец, не принимает волевое решение работу закончить. 

Неделя выдалась сложной, и Тобирама мысленно уже похвалил себя за то, что не отправился на миссию с разведотрядом, а остался в деревне — бумаг, требующих тщательной проверки после Хаширамы, было больше, пожалуй, чем при создании деревни. 

Из отчетов он знает, что два отряда вернулись вчера с северной части страны, и результаты вылазки были хорошими: договориться с соседними деревнями удалось, в походе не потеряли ни одного бойца. Утром вернулся Мадара, злой как черт, но судя по обрывкам его разговора с Хаширамой, Тобирама понял, что переговоры с даймё прошли тоже не так уж плохо. 

Остается дождаться последнего отряда из дальней части страны Огня, и можно ложиться спать, думает Тобирама и аккуратно складывает кипу с отчетностью на край стола. 

Изуна приходит уже ближе к утру, когда Тобирама сдается и засыпает на скрещенных на столе локтях. Закрывает за собой бумажные двери, аккуратно щелкая замком, обходит Тобираму со спины и мягко касается голой кожи на шее жесткой тканью перчаток.

Будь это кто-то другой, Тобирама бы не позволил даже на метр к себе подойти, еще и со спины, но это Изуна, которому уже давно позволено куда больше, чем просто подкрасться сзади.

— Что вас задержало? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Тобирама.

Если в пути отряд Изуны потерял шиноби, ему нужно об этом знать. Если кому-то из бойцов или самому Изуне нужна помощь медиков, он тем более должен быть в курсе.

Изуна прижимается к нему, выпускает жаркий смешок в чужой затылок, и Тобираму от этого прошивает волной по всему позвоночнику. 

— Там было много совсем молодых ребят, — говорит он лениво, потираясь носом о шею Тобирамы. — Первая вылазка, они пока что быстро устают, поэтому мы сделали два привала не по плану. 

Тобирама усмехается и тянет руку к его голове, на что Изуна охотно подставляется и разрешает запустить пальцы себе в волосы. Тобирама чувствует, что они грязные и лохматые, а от самого Изуны пахнет землей, потом и кровью. Ему нравится этот запах.

— Ты сам изъявил желание набрать новый отряд, — говорит Тобирама на выдохе, когда на шею ложится чужая рука и мягко нажимает. Он покорно ложится на столешницу, прижимаясь щекой к деревянной поверхности. 

— Я помню, — спокойно говорит Изуна. 

Они встречаются взглядами, и Тобирама ухмыляется — Изуна ухмылку ему возвращает. Он выглядит уставшим, едва ли с ног не валится, но все равно продолжает улыбаться из чистого упрямства. Он небрежно оглаживает шрам Тобирамы на щеке, пихает перчатку ему в рот, и Тобирама, немного поразмыслив, подцепляет ее зубами и помогает стянуть.

— Скучал? — насмешливо спрашивает Изуна. 

Он проводит ладонью по его лицу, чуть нажимая, двумя пальцами ведет по напряженной линии скул и задерживается на рубце на подбородке. Тобирама смиренно лежит, не дергается и прикрывает глаза: эти прикосновения не особо приятны, но он знает, что Изуне так сделать необходимо, поэтому не противится. Его привычка и манера абсолютно бесцеремонного и назойливого ребенка в будущем вылилась в своего рода ритуал, и Тобирама это принял.

У самого Изуны шрамов — не хватит трех ночей, чтобы пересчитать. Но Тобирама знает их все наизусть, может определить на ощупь, какую отметину оставил он сам — таких все-таки больше, — а какие Изуна получил в подарок от врагов. 

Много лет назад Изуна пообещал ему, что выяснит, где и какие есть у него, Тобирамы, отметины. Сейчас, когда Изуна прижимается к его спине горячей грудью, он думает, что обещание ему удалось таки сдержать. 


End file.
